The Malfoy's Daughter
by SignDowny
Summary: Narcissa always wanted a daughter. Once she hears rumors of an abused girl in need of help, she decides to act. AU. Fem. Harry. Good Narcissa.
1. Chapter 1

**The Malfoy's Daughter.**

Summary: Narcissa always wanted a daughter. Once she hears rumors of an abused girl in need of help, she decides to act. AU. Fem. Harry. Good Narcissa.

Chapter 1. Narcissa's Plot

Malfoy manor, somewhere in the wizarding world.

Narcissa was sitting in chair in her study reading a book she'd found in her husband's library earlier the same day while he was at the ministry doing whatever he did there. She didn't care much what he did these days. She didn't have much love left for the man she married many years ago. She did have a child with the man but that was six years ago. She loved her son Draco with all her heart and she also hoped he would never follow his father's footsteps and become a deatheater. Lucius Malfoy was the lord of the house and she had only married into the family through forced marriage contract between the Malfoys and the Blacks.

She had been reading for almost two hours when she heard her husband burst through the doors to the house in a rage she'd seen too much of lately. For some reason she didn't understand, he was drunk and angry more often than not these days. It usually ended up being her fault. She put the book away and went out of her study, put on her best pokerface and down to the hall to greet him.

As she descended down the stairs he took one look at her and scowled. "Where have you been you wench?" he asked with an angry tone. She tried her best to keep a straight face. He reeked of alcohol, his hair was a mess and he looked like he had been in a fight because he had a black eye and around it was swollen. She tried to help him over to the sitting room but he refused and wobbled over to his chair by himself. She just looked at him as he nearly fell on the floor before he sat down in his usual chair in front of the fireplace. _"He probably deserved it."_ She thought before calling for the house elf. "Dobby!"

A second later a soft *Pop* could be heard as the elf responded to the summons. "Yes Mistress Malfoy?" Dobby said. He was one of the many house elves that served the Malfoy family. "Dobby, please bring my husband a bottle of wine from the kitchen and a bag of ice for his eye, apparently he has been out fighting with that Weasley man again." I'll be in my study should he need me. That is all." She said.

Just before she closed the door to her study she heard her husband's shout and a bottle crashing in the wall as he had probably thrown it she assumed. She sat down in her reading chair, found her book and continued where she let off earlier. It was her favorite spot in the manor, the only place she could relax or get away from her loud and annoying husband's drunken rants. She came to a part in the book that said something about the Dark Lord that had supposedly died six years ago, killed by the little Potter girl. The same girl who had somehow survived the killing curse. It had never happened before. The Dark Lord had been out hunting down the Potter family as he hated them with every fiber in his bones. When he finally managed to find them through with the help of a coward of a man called Peter Pettigrew he had been ecstatic, brought with him one of his most trusted death eater members, Severus Snape and gone over to the last known location of the Potter's home, Godric's Hollow and killed off the whole family except the little baby girl Isabella Potter. From that day on the girl was known as 'The-Girl-Who-Lived'

She did not know what happened to the girl after that. Rumors had it that she was placed in a home of her mother's sister in London.

Narcissa suddenly found herself interested in the girl, she didn't quite know why but she was curious about the little girl who managed to best one of the strongest wizards at the time. She decided to find out more about this Potter girl. The more she read the more horrified she became. She read articles in newspapers from muggle London about a six year old girl that has been found abused, beaten to an inch of her life several times by some sort of blunt weapon. Reading further into the article she also discovered several older cases that had been reported to the authorities through the years but none had been taken care of due to 'lack evidence'.

There was also another incident from just a few weeks ago about the girl's relatives trip to a local zoo were there had been a snake which had managed to get out of it's cage and run away. All the muggles had run wild but when the chaos had settled the young Potter girl was found just outside the snake's cage with another big Boa Constrictor that she seemingly sat there talking calmly as if they were long lost friends. _'I wonder if she might be a Parseltounge.'_ she thought. After a few minutes of thinking, she came to a conclusion. 'I'm going to save this girl. There's no way I'm going to stand idly by and watch a six year old girl being abused like that like it was no big deal. It was one thing being badly treated by her husband but beating a six year old girl that had no way of defending herself was inexcusable. Something had to be done. _'My only concern is where I can safely have the girl placed without Lucius finding out about it. He'd be raging mad and maybe even threaten to kill me. But then again, he doesn't need to know. I could simply have her live at one of the other less frequently used Malfoy houses near Diagon Alley.'_

With that, Narcissa Malfoy started making plans on how to safely rescue the Potter girl from her horrible relatives.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Malfoy's Daughter**

 **Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I noticed I forgot it in the first chapter but that doesn't mean I own any of the characters there. Because I don't. Even though Isabella is kind of my idea.

While Narcissa was planning to save The-girl-who-lived from her so called loving relatives, a girl was working in garden attempting to pull out a big root that currently was stuck under her aunt's rose bushes.

She had cuts all over her hands and a few on her face. Her name was Isabella Rose Potter. She was six years old. She had dark green eyes, like a leaf in the spring and her hair was a dark shade of red like a rose except she had black stripes at the roots almost as if it was slowly turning black which it had been like that all her life though.

In a group of other children she really stood out, more than she ever wanted. She never wanted a lot of attention form others, she just wanted to be normal. She tried to dye it once but her aunt had caught her and also punished her with a lot more chores.

She was also very skinny, it didn't look very good for her. She was also very pale which made her stand out even more. She didn't really mind having a lot do as it also kept her relatives away while they went on with their business.

They were horrible people, she hated them. Her uncle Vernon had beaten her with a belt plenty of times, starved her for several days even. Both her uncle and her cousin were very fat. She often compared them both to whales. _'I wonder if Greenpeace would've tried to drag them both out into the sea if they were on the beach'_ she thought giggling to herself. Luckily her relatives were at work and school while she was home alone doing her chores.

So far she had dusted and washed the entire house, washed all the windows at both sides and now she was in the garden pulling weeds from her aunt's prized garden that she had probably never touched before. She always bragged to her neighbours about how often she maintained her nice garden.

Isabella on the other hand got a belt on the back as a reward. Yesterday's beating might have been the worst of them all. She had begged her uncle to stop, he didn't, in the end she had passed out because of the pain. _'I wish I had my parents here instead'_ she thought to herself. _'I wonder if they were as bad as they said they were, then again, both my uncle and aunt have lied about so many other things so why not that too?'_

She had always loved being outside in general. Weeding was just something she had to do because her aunt had ordered her to do it. It had started around two years ago, the first time she was set out to work in her aunt's garden she could hear some sort of voice calling to her.

Even when there was no one nearby. At first she would look around to see if her cousin Dudley or someone else was making fun of her but after a few hours of hearing the same voice she knew that was not the case. It always seemed to come from the plants or the trees. Once she was on the playground after doing all her chores she had been sitting next to a tree when the same voice, calling her name.

It was a soft voice telling her to listen to her instincts and not be afraid of her power. She thought it would look weird to other people around her if there were any. Luckily there was none. _'Power? What kind of power?'_ She asked herself. It was safe to say she was surprised when the voice spoke again and told her to put one hand on the tree next to her and one on the grass. She did as she was told and she felt a connection, like a bond, or a wave of energy coursing through her.

She had felt that energy several times before when she was climbing trees but not as strong as now, maybe because she didn't focus on it. _'Young one, you might wonder what it is you feel and why. I will tell you because I owe it to you. You my dear Isabella Rose Potter. You have the power of a Nymph. We can communicate with the nature's forces and command them to do our bidding. You have a long and dark time ahead of you but if you stay true to yourself and believe in those closest, you will come out on top. That is all I can tell you at this time. I wish you good luck and know that one day we will meet.'_

She didn't hear the voice anymore from that day on but that didn't matter to her. She knew what she could do and what she wanted to do. She wanted to go to the library and read more about this power of hers but that would have to wait, it was already 9:30 pm and her relatives were probably as angry as a horde of wild animals. Since she had been gone for four and a half hours.

As she got home she got a big surprise to find the doors locked. There were no lights on in the house and the car was there. That could only mean one thing; they had locked her out. She tried knocking on the door for about five minutes without any results.

How was she going to get in now? There were no extra keys that she knew about. She turned her back to the door and slid down. She knew they didn't like her but to lock her out on a cold December night? That was simply cruel. What could she do to survive the night and not freeze to death. It had to be around four or five degrees minus outside right about now she guessed.

What she didn't know was that the voice she heard earlier was watching her sitting on the porch. She could barely believe what she saw. The Dursleys had locked out a six year old girl for the night because she didn't come home at a decent time.

How could they do such a horrible thing to a young girl? Luckily she knew what to do. One of the neighbours down the street was an old woman named Arabella Figg. She was a squib but she should still be able to communicate with the elderly woman. A squib was a witch or wizard that had no magic left in their magical core. They were still aware of magic but they could not use it. It was the only chance she had and she took the chance.

Arabella was in bed reading a book when someone knocked on the door frantically. _'Who in the world could possibly knock on the door like that so late in the evening?'_ She said to herself. She got up, put on the clothes she had put on the floor in a heap earlier, went to the front door and opened it.

She did not at all expect to find a beautiful nature spirit that were rarely ever seen among other people at all. And to find one knocking on her door on a late evening was almost unbelievable. The spirit looked like she had just seen You-know-who in the flesh.

' _Mrs. Figg, you have to help me. Young Isabella has been locked out of the Dursley house and they don't want to answer it seems.' The spirit said. 'The Dursleys again? How dare they do such a thing to the Potter girl? The nerve they have to dare doing as they please to the little girl. I will have to report this back to Dumbledore. But for now I have a young girl to save.'_

Back at the door, Isabella was so cold that she wondered if she would actually be able to make it through the night. That the Dursleys would wake up in the morning without having to bother about her at all. Maybe that would be for the best. They hated her after all. She would also go to a better place. A place without beatings on a daily basis. She could barely keep her eyes open when she saw a figure coming up to her. It was dressed in black. _'Maybe it's the Reaper coming to take me?'_ She considered.

Narcissa had been watching the six year old girl knocking on the door for about five minutes with no result at all. It was freezing outside and that stupid muggle family had left the girl outside to make it through the night alone in six degrees minus? They had practically killed the girl.

She couldn't just stand by and watch the girl freeze to death. She walked up to the girl as calmly as she could as not to scare the poor girl. When she got up to her she saw how pale the little girl was. She was getting frostbite if she didn't do anything. _'Merlin. How could they? Here you go my dear. Let me help you get warm. I'll save you from these horrible people.'_ She said as she pulled out her wand.

She whispered a warming spell so the girl wouldn't get any worse if that was even possible. After about two minutes of sitting next to the little girl she seemed to be warming up. She desperately wanted to take the girl with her but she wouldn't do it without the her agreeing to it first.

' _Are you warm enough to answer some questions?'_ when the girl nodded she continued.

' _My name is Narcissa Malfoy and I have been watching you for a while and to be honest, what I have seen has me scared. What that family has done to you should be considered_ _unforgivable. You could come with me and never go back to this place again. Would you like to come with me to my place? I would treat you like a family member should and not a slave to be beaten. You could become my daughter. What do you say?'_

It might have been a bit too much to take in at once but she hoped the girl would agree.

Isabella didn't know what to say or how to respond. Here was a woman who offered to take her to a place where she would be treated fairly and not like a slave. She could be free. But could she really trust this woman? She didn't have much to lose. No valuable possessions or anything really.

All she owned was the hand me down clothes she had on right now. They were way too big for her as she was a lot smaller than Dudley. If she agreed and went with this woman she could either be tricked and end up on different place but it couldn't be worse than the Dursleys. She would become the woman's daughter or so she said. At the moment she was somewhat desperate. Though she was still a little cold she could talk through shivering lips.

' _If I come with you I would never have to go back to this place?_ She asked. At the woman's nod she continued. _'Then I say yes. I have nothing left here and I don't want to see them again, ever. They have never been nice to me. Always treated me like their little slave. Only thing I ever got from them were clothes that didn't fit me and beatings. Please take me away from here.'_

That was the only excuse Narcissa needed. She stood up and took the girl in her arms bridal style. And walked away from the house. They walked for a about half an hour when the woman stopped.

' _Do you think you could stand upright for a few seconds? I need to find the keys.'_ Isabella nodded weakly.

Narcissa put the girl down while she looked through the pocket for the right key to the Malfoy's third house. It was never used for anything in particular and should be safe for her and Isabella to stay. For the night. She opened the door, picked the girl back up and walked into one of the house's many bedrooms. She didn't bother to take her shoes off. She could clean up later.

She put the girl in the bed and laid down next to her. She looked exhausted and so did the little girl _'Just get a good night's sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow. Don't worry about getting up early. You don't have to worry about anything and I will talk to you in the morning.'_

' _Will you stay with me please? I don't want to be alone' Isabella said._

' _Of course I will stay with you. I will stay with you forever if you want to. If you ever need any help I will do my best to be there my dear Isabella. I will be right here.'_

 _Those were the last words Isabella heard before she fell asleep in the kind woman's arms with a smile. Knowing that that the future looked a lot brighter already._


End file.
